


Hotels

by brackenpaw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, just a drabble really, just kinda cute but kinda sexual, like smut is mentioned but it's not that much but saying that it is kind of what this is focused on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brackenpaw/pseuds/brackenpaw
Summary: Just a quick McDanno drabble with Steve and Danny getting adjoining rooms when they go to a conference. Fluffy feelings and a little smutty but not explicit.





	Hotels

Steve and Danny have been dating for about 3 weeks now and it is still very much a secret. The rest of 5-0 have assumed that they’ve had some kind of argument with all the distance they’ve put between themselves in overcompensation. Even at the conference that no one they know is attending they booked separate rooms, just in case. However, Steve ‘I know I’m a genius but I need you to tell me too so I can be smug about it’ McGarrett had the idea of booking adjoining rooms, giving the illusion of separation but allowing the couple to be as intimate as they’d like. For once, Danny ‘I will never admit to you having a good idea because I can’t bear to stare at your handsome smirking face for another minute’ Williams has agreed with something Steve has to say.  
  
After a long day of listening to a chief officer discuss methods of getting a confession from a suspect, Danny is stood on his side of the door not wanting to confess to needing Steve right now. Being the first to make a move, to let Steve know how much he aches for him, is basically letting him win and that has never been an option for Danny. Until now at least, when his hand hovers so close to the handle of the single piece of wood that separates Danny and his soulmate. Swallowing his pride, he opens the door, gently calling for Steve as he softly steps into the other man’s room. The sound of his footsteps are muffled by the carpet and his thick socks, so when he is met with no response he presumes that he just hasn’t been heard. It’s not until Danny notices the sound of the running shower that he realises why he hasn’t got a reply. Walking to the door of the bathroom, Danny pauses, his breath catching in his throat as he notices a sound besides the gentle stream of water. A low, husky sound. A deep, gravely, distinctly ‘Steve’ sound that Danny feels he will never get used to hearing. Danny’s heart rate begins to pick up in response to the moans from the other side of the door growing louder with each passing minute. He immediately begins to grow hard in response and it’s not until he really starts to pay attention that he notices that there is a sliver of light illuminating the carpet, signalling that the bathroom door is slightly open. He can’t help but gravitate towards the door, it’s openness a tantalising invitation. As he peers into the steamy room, he can’t help but feel a mixture of excitement and dirtiness. Steve stood, water rolling off of his defined body, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed in pleasure as he played with himself. Feeling a strain in his own trousers, Danny closes his own eyes and bites down on his lip in an attempt to stifle the moan that threatens to give him away. It’s not until he opens his eyes, looking back towards the man in the shower, that he realises Steve is watching him too. That godforsaken smirk spread across his face, pleased that Danny is admiring the view.  
  
“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” The navy seal asks, chuckling as Danny wastes no time in removing his clothing and joining him in the shower.  
  
“I knew I was hot but damn Williams, desperate much?” Steve asks, pulling his partner closer towards him. Danny says nothing in response but closes the distance between their lips. As the warm water washes over them, Danny bathes in the comforting feeling of home that only Steve McGarrett can bring him.


End file.
